I Wanna Be Your Man
by Geeky Trenchcoat in the Impala
Summary: What happens when an old friend comes back to visit Ringo after ten years? And what if that old friend is a girl who was once closer than a sister?
1. Prolouge: You Say It's Your Birthday

**A/N: So, in honor of Ringo's 71st b-day, I am writing a new fic! So, without further ado, here is the prolouge of I Wanna Be Your Man! Enjoy! :D **

_P.S. I realize this isn't historically accurate, since Ringo would have been in the hospital at the age of twelve, but hey! It's called FanFiction for a reason!_

Me: So, I've been neglecting you, Mister Disclaimer. I guess I just figured if I ignored you long enough, I would start owning The Beatles. Tell me, disclaimer, do I own The Beatles? Disclaimer: NOOOOO! Me: ... Dangit...

* * *

><p>"Happy Birt'day, Ritchie!" A silvery little voice giggled.<p>

"Ehh, wot?" Richard blinked the sleep away from his eyes and stared up at the beaming face above him.

"Tess? 'Ow'd you get in?" Tess opened her mouth to explain. The boy laughed. "Nev'r mind. Ma let ya in, didn' she?" The little girl nodded enthusiasticaly. "Yer mam thinks I'm good for ya, see!" Tess lowered her voice to imitate his mother. "She said: 'Tessie! Lil' Ritchie's always such a gentleman around yeh, so yeh go right 'head and come in whenever yeh want.' That's what she said, uh-huh!" Richard rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeh, but I'm pretty sure she didn't mean comin' in an' ambushin' me at..." he glanced at the clock, "Six in the mornin'!"

Tess laughed her silvery little laugh.

"Shore she did!" Tess drawled. "She wants me to make yeh a gentleman. And first of all gentlemens never go an' make faces like the one yer makin' right now!" Ritchie's eyebrows contracted.

"I ain't makin' a face! This's just the way my face looks like' Tessie!"

"No it ain't, an' I'ma make you straighten up! So sit up, and come eat breakie! I made ya bacon- well, yer mam did, I just brought it from home."

"But Tess-"

"No buts! Up, up, up! 'S not everyday ya turn twelve, Ritchie!"

"Tess-"

"C'mon, Ritch, geddup!" The girl made to pull the covers off.

"No, don't do that!" Tess cocked an eyebrow.

"An' why not, Miss'er Bossy Birthday-Boy?" she inquired, her tone scolding.

"Err... I ain't wearin' pants.." Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Erm... Right then.. Jus'.. Jus' come down and eat, eh?"

"Yeah, I'll be down." As Tess left, Richard watched her retreat, and as soon as she seemed far enough out of sight, he slipped out of bed, fully clothed, pants inctact, grinning in triumph, and peeked out the door to make sure she was gone...

"HA! I knew you was lyin'!" squealed a voice behind his door. Ritchie's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yeh.. Ya got me... Oh no..." Richard's eyes widened in fear. "It's here... It's coming..." The girl began to panic.

"What's here? What is it? What's comin' Ritchie?"

"It's- It's... THE TICKLEMONSTER!" he grabbed the nine year old by the waist and tickled her mercilessly.

"Ritchie! Cut it out!" the girl hollered between squeals and giggles. Ritchie grinned and set her down.

"Alrigh', alrigh'! Keep yer shoes on, little girl! Now gimme a birthday kiss." He stretched his cheek out. Tess giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Happy Birt'day, Ritch!"

"Well, thankya, Miss Brüntaire. May I accompany ya to th' breakie table?" The birthday boy asked in his best posh accent, holding out his arm ceremoniously.

"Yes, ya may, Miss'er Starkey!" Tess took his arm and the two promenaded down the hall. Pausing at the stairs, Tess turned to her escort and unexpectedly flung her arms around the boy.

"Ya know, Ritch? Yer my best mate. Let's always stay friends, promise?" Though slightly awed by the girl's sudden display of affection, Richard nodded.

"I promise. Best mates forever." Tess grinned and then quickly turned on her heel.

"Race ya to breakie!" she cried, taking the stairs two at a time. Ritchie grinned as he gave her a good head start; then raced after her. A girl could be his best mate, right? It was his life, and his birthday, and he wanted to enjoy it. Cause, hey! It wasn't everyday he turned twelve!


	2. Chapter One: Title ideas welcome

**A/N: So I managed to get the first chapter done lickety split! If you Beatles fans out there can think of a good Beatles Song that would fit for this chapter, let me know! Enjoy! :D**

Me: Mister Disclaimer, do I really have to mention you? Disclaimer: If you don't want to die a sad, slow, painful, lonely death, then yes. Me: O.o ... OKAY! I DON'T OWN THE BEATLES!

* * *

><p>"Beeeeeep... Beeeeeeeeeep... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP..."<p>

"Arrrrghhhh!" Ringo's thouroughly ringed hand flew out and slammed down on his alarm clock's snooze button. "I'll show ya 'Beep' ya littl' twerp!" He punched his well-worn pillow into a more comfortable shape and nestled his head back down into it. Nodding off, he began to snore. "Snnnnorck, weeeeeez... Snnnnorck, weeeeeez... Snnnnorck..." He began drifting off to dreamland.. Then the phone rang.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He flung up, cursing. "STUPID, BLASTED- URRRRGH! Who in their right mind would think ta call at..." He glanced at his clock, "Six o'clock in the bloody mornin'?" Glaring at his bedside phoneset, he suddenly realized that just looking at it wasn't going to make it stop ringing. "Alrigh', Alrigh'! I'll pick up the bleedin' phone!" He grabbed the reciever and practically yelled into it. "What?" A disgruntled voice answered on the other side.

"Gee, that's wonderful, Rings. Blow a fella's eardrums off, why dontcha?" Ringo's rolled his eyes.

"John."

"Is there any other?" He rolled his eyes again.

"I suppose not, no. Only Paul and yerself would be far enough off your rockers to call me this early. Make it snappy, lad. I got some well-needed sleep to get back ta if ya don't mind." John snorted.

"Trust the thick-headed drummer ta forget that today's the day we're s'pposed ta come into the studio early." Ringo facepalmed. Of course! Today was the day they were working on that new album, what was it called again? 'Beatlemania! With the Beatles' or something like that.

"Right. I'll be in in a jiffy." John cleared his throat.

"Erm, Rings there's something else.."

"Whatsat, Johnny?"

"Well there's this bird in here, eh? And she- she's here to see you... Says her name's Tess Brüntaire.. Mean anything?"

Ringo's eyes widened. Yes. It did.


End file.
